In the era of mobile Internet, text processing on a mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone, a mobile terminal like a tablet computer, an electronic book, or the like), compared with text processing on a conventional physical book or on a computer, has advantages of convenience in carrying and reading almost at any time and any place, and has characteristics of timeliness and interaction compared with the conventional physical book (where the text is available for reading before an author finishes writing, and a comment may be provided to the author in a manner of leaving a message or the like, or a reader can even participate in discussion about future content). Therefore, text processing on a mobile terminal is increasingly popular with many users, and becomes an important service application of the mobile Internet.
With the development of the scientific era, requirements of a user on capability of a mobile terminal are increasing. For example, the user expects that a mobile terminal can “read aloud” the text. However, because of a limit on computing and processing capability of the mobile terminal itself and on storage space, it is very difficult to convert text into speech on the mobile terminal to satisfy a requirement of the user for “listening to” the text. Therefore, how to implement capability of a mobile terminal for “reading aloud” text becomes a problem that is always under discussion by those in the industry.